


Love and Bar Fights

by JustAnotherFangirl34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bar Fight, M/M, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Rated teen for the drinking and bar aspects, There is fighting but nothing graphic, back at it again with that tag, first meeting AU, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl34/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirl34
Summary: Based on the OTP prompt: Your OTP meet after they get stuck in the middle of a bar fight and are hiding behind the counter together.





	Love and Bar Fights

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably ooc but I had a lot of fun writing it and coming up with the scenario following the prompt. I hope you enjoy!

Kuroo sighs as he takes another quick sip from his drink, vaguely listening to the blurred conversations around him. He had wanted to come out with Bokuto and Akaashi and have some fun, but “fun” was the opposite of what he was having. 

Said friends are currently somewhere in the bar, probably making out in a corner, but frankly he doesn’t really care where they are. At this point, he just wants to get wasted and forget everything for the night. He’s just about to raise his glass to his lips to finish off his drink when the sound of skin against skin echoes throughout the loud bar.

Kuroo turns in his stool to see two men, both large in build, crowding the other’s space. From the looks of it, they’re in the middle of an intense argument. Kuroo’s interest peaks as one of the men takes a swing at the other, and then all hell breaks loose.

Fists are flying left and right, bodies swarm the bar floor, and Kuroo barely has any time to scramble off his stool to avoid being decked by a flying bottle. Everyone is yelling, but Kuroo can’t make out anything anyone’s actually saying. A man suddenly comes at him from his right, and Kuroo ducks under the man’s stomach and throws him over his shoulder. The man lets out a groan as his back slams into the ground, but Kuroo doesn’t hear it as he pushes his way through the fighting.

“Bokuto! Where are you man?” He skips around a couple more fighting men, catching a glimpse of Bokuto and Akaashi across the bar. Bokuto decks a man who’s on top of Akaashi before grabbing his boyfriend by the arm and pulling him out the front door. Good, they’re safe.

Kuroo eyes the door, trying to figure out how to make it outside and away from this bar fight along with his friends, but with the amount of people blocking his way, Kuroo knows there’s no way he can make it. His eyes quickly scan the dimly lit room, looking for a place to at least hide, when his eyes land on the bar counter. No one’s behind it, and he knows instantly that it’s the perfect place to hide.

Kuroo tears across the room, ducking under flying fists and people as he makes his way towards the counter. He plants his hands firmly on the counter top and skillfully vaults it up and over, landing perfectly on the other side and slamming his back against the counter as he slides to the ground.

He lets out a breath of relief when the sound of someone else letting out a breath of air catches his attention. He looks to his right to see another man, much smaller than him, with dyed blond hair, leaning against the counter in the same position as Kuroo. His knees are pulled close to his chest, a blended drink sits near his left foot, and he’s gripping his phone tightly in his hands. The smaller man doesn’t move as Kuroo lands next to him, but his eyes dart over to Kuroo at his movements.

“Hey.” Kuroo breathes out instinctively. The smaller man raises his eyebrow and a small smirk forms at his lips.

“Hey.” He responds quietly, his eyes focusing back on his phone.

“So, uh, you come here often?” Kuroo jokes, grinning as the man’s lips twitch into another smirk.

“Oh yeah.” He responds flatly. “Hiding behind bar counters while avoiding an all out bar fight is my favorite pastime.” A glass bottle crashes into the wall across from the two men, and the smaller one flinches harshly and his eyes widen in panic before they relax back into their emotionless façade.

“Are you here alone?” Kuroo asks, noting the eye roll from the other man.

“Are you seriously trying to flirt with me while we’re hiding behind this counter?” The smaller man turns his head to look sideways at Kuroo, and Kuroo’s immediately taken back by his brilliant golden eyes.

“N-no, I’m not!” Kuroo stammers out before clearing his throat. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t have any friends in danger out there.” The smaller man raises his eyebrow again before shoving his phone into his pocket.

“I was here with my friend and his boyfriend, but they were in the bathroom when all this started so I’m sure they’re fine.” It’s silent for a minute between the men, the only sound being the continuous shouting and fighting occurring on the other side of the counter, before the smaller man speaks again. “Are you here alone?”

“I was here with my friend and his boyfriend too.” Kuroo smiles, leaning back against the counter and closing his eyes. “They, thankfully, escaped outside before either of them got hurt. So,” He opens his eyes and grins at the blond man, “looks like it’s just us two.”

“Looks like.” He hums.

“I’m Kuroo, by the way.” Kuroo finally introduces himself. “Kuroo Tetsurou.” The blond man eyes him curiously before letting out a breath.

“Kozume Kenma.” He decides to respond with. “Everyone just calls me Kenma.”

“Kenma.” Kuroo likes how his name sounds on his tongue. “Well, nice to meet you, though I wish conditions were a little different.” Kenma’s lips twitch again and he nods in agreement.

There’s a sudden shout, louder than the rest of the fighting around them, and a man is suddenly thrown across the counter top, landing roughly in front of Kenma. Kenma lets out a startled squeak as the drink by his foot spills over. The man groans and raises his head, making eye contact with Kenma. Kenma lets out another startled squeak at the eye contact and pulls his legs closer to his body. The man pushes himself up and lunges at the unsuspecting man in front of him, ready for another fight. Kenma, who is not ready for any fighting, cries out in panic as the man’s hands grab at his arms and he completely covers him with his larger body. The man raises a fist in the air, and Kenma can do nothing but cry out in panic once again, closing his eyes against the pain he knows his coming.

But the pain never comes. Instead, a surprised cry escapes the man’s lips as he’s roughly pulled away from Kenma and a separate fist flies through the air, decking the man in the cheek. Kenma stares with wide eyes as Kuroo’s hands grip the man’s shoulders before kneeing him roughly in the stomach. The man gasps out in pain before Kuroo tosses him over the counter top and back towards the fighting.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Kuroo is suddenly on his knees beside Kenma, hands hovering inches away from the smaller man’s body, unsure on whether or not he should even touch him.

“I-I’m fine, I’m not hurt.” Kenma’s voice is strained as he speaks, his eyes still wide and wild with fright. He eyes Kuroo’s hands still hovering over his shoulders, and gives him a small, weak nod. Kuroo, somehow knowing what Kenma’s saying, gently rests his hands on Kenma’s shoulders and softly grips them. Now that he’s touching the smaller man, Kuroo realizes that Kenma is shaking.

“What do you say you and I get out of here, huh?” Kuroo’s voice is low with concern as he looks into Kenma’s frightened eyes.

“Y-yeah, that sounds great.” Kenma mumbles out, his hand unconsciously reaching up to grip Kuroo’s arm. Kuroo smiles softly down at Kenma and helps him up, wrapping his arm protectively around his shoulders. Kenma’s hand comes up behind Kuroo and grips his shirt tightly in his fist.

The bar is in complete chaos, and there’s just people everywhere. Kuroo’s pretty sure that no one is actually fighting anymore. It’s more like they’re just punching people to punch people.

“Okay, stay close to me.” Kuroo murmurs to Kenma over the loud thrall of the fighting. Kenma nods, burying himself into the comfort and warmth that embodies Kuroo next to him.

Somehow, Kenma still isn’t sure how, they make it across the bar, through the fighting, and out the door with nothing more than a bump here and there. As soon as the cold night air kits Kenma’s face, he lets out a long breath of pure relief.

“You okay, Kenma?” Kuroo asks in concern, and Kenma nods twice.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” He pauses for a moment before looking up at Kuroo. “Are you okay?” Kuroo smiles at the concern in Kenma’s eyes and lets out a loud laugh.

“Me?” He asks cockily. “Takes more than a bar fight to rough me up!” Kenma’s about to respond, probably with something sarcastic, when someone suddenly shouts his name.

“Kenma!” The voice is high pitch and dramatic, and a blur of orange streaks across Kuroo’s vision before a small body slams into Kenma.

“Hinata.” Kenma breathes out as Kuroo takes a small step back as Hinata grabs onto Kenma with all his might. “I thought you and Kageyama were in the bathroom?”

“We were.” Another voice, Kageyama, answers as he comes up behind Hinata. “There was a window in there so we crawled through it.”

“I was so worried about you Kenma!” Hinata cries, clutching Kenma’s shirt in his tiny fists. “Bakeyama wouldn’t let me go look for you or anything!”

“You would’ve been beaten to a pulp if you took one step out of that bathroom, dumbass!” Kageyama counters.

“I’m okay, Shoyou.” Kenma smiles softly at his younger friend. “Kuroo here actually helped me out.” An uncharacteristic blush spreads across Kuroo’s face as the attention is directed at him.

“Uh, hey.” Kuroo smiles and gives a small wave. Hinata lets out a tiny squeak and, in another blur, he’s attaching himself to Kuroo’s torso.

“Thank you for protecting Kenma!” Hinata cries into Kuroo’s chest.

“Hinata, you can’t just go around hugging people!” Kageyama rolls his eyes and pulls Hinata away from Kuroo.

“Sorry, he’s just really touchy.” Kenma whispers to Kuroo, who lets out another loud laugh.

“They seem like they were really worried about you.” Kuroo smiles down at Kenma, and Kenma has to turn away to hide his own smile.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Kenma!” Hinata’s voice snaps the two men back to Hinata and Kageyama. “Let’s go home! I’m so done with this nightlife.” Hinata puffs out his cheeks as he intertwines his fingers with Kageyama. Kuroo looks curiously down at Kenma, and Kenma blushes.

“Actually,” he starts, “Kuroo and I are going to go somewhere for a bit. I’ll be home later.”

“Oooooh, okay, Kenma.” Hinata winks, and Kageyama rolls his eyes.

“Call me if you need us to come pick you up.” Kageyama states, eyeing Kuroo suspiciously, and Kuroo holds up his hands in defense. Kuroo and Kenma watch as Hinata and Kageyama disappear down the street.

“So, where were you thinking?” Kuroo asks, glancing down at Kenma.

“There’s a froyo place not far from here that’s still open.” Kenma shrugs as he begins walking down the sidewalk.

“Froyo for a first date? Classic.” Kuroo smirks as he hurries after Kenma. 

“This isn’t a date.” Kenma mumbles as Kuroo comes into step beside him. 

“Yes it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

Kuroo smiles and shoves his hands in his jacket pocket. A moment later, Kenma’s arm wraps around Kuroo’s, and they continue down the street arm in arm.

“Yes it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and comments are always appreciated! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
